onepiecefanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Lands D. Rainier
Lands D. Rainier, also known as "The Empty Man", is a pirate and captain of the Gaia Pirates. He considers himself a "gentleman of high standing", and acts very reserved and calm. He dresses as a gentleman would. Appearance Rainier is a tall man of 24, standing at 6 foot 3 inches. He is quite lean, having no enlarged muscles yet being quite athletic. His eyes are a deep green, becoming purple when using his devil fruit power, and his hair is jet black, slicked down, and reaching just to his neck. His arms and legs are thin, and at times the tendons in his wrist show when flexing them. Rainier wears a white undershirt with the sleeves rolled up above his wrists. Over his shirt he wears a deep purple vest with a breast-pocket on the left side of his chest that holds a folded white handkerchief. His pants are a dull gray color, and his shoes are well-polished black dress-shoes, which are slightly impractical for battle. Rainier accessorizes himself with a cane made of dark-oaken wood with a purple gem affixed to the top. He uses it to walk, as his left leg was injured in the past, but he can also use it for offense. Personality Rainier considers himself a "gentleman of high standing", and thus maintains a dignified and calm demeanor. Despite his gentlemanly persona, he does at times become rash, foregoing planning for quick actions. When he's not being rash, Rainier uses his intellect to make the best out of every situation. His gentlemanly ways give him a neutral outlook to life, viewing everything objectively without any emotional or personal influence. His ways also make him a cheerful person, being social and mingling with others whenever he can. At times, however, events that put him in difficult situations can overtake his usual demeanor, and he becomes much more serious and focused. Rainier holds few grudges against others, and when they do do something that irks him, he either ignores it or gets back at them in small, comedic ways. He rarely wishes to get revenge on others, and it's even rarer for him to want to kill someone. The reason for this is that "gentlemen do not hold grudges against others. They simply forget and move on." Abilities and Powers Rainier is quite athletic, able to run and jump slightly better than the average person, despite his injured leg. He doesn't have much muscle mass, but makes up for strength with speed. He also has a high level of intelligence, and is able to carefully plan his moves right down to the little details so long as he has enough time to do so, usually around 30 seconds. In hand-to-hand combat Rainier utilizes his cane as his primary weapon. The cane is quite durable, able to withstand a powerful sword-slash due to a special glaze Rainier made his cane with, which gives it near Haki level durability. The cane hides a sharp steel rapier with its handle being the top part of the cane. Rainier shows skill in fencing, and his speed adds to his lethality. Devil Fruit Rainier ate the Sora-Sora no Mi, or Zero-Zero Fruit, a Logia-class Devil Fruit that gives him the ability to become and manipulate the physical manifestation of nothingness and emptiness, Void Energy. This gave him the nickname "The Empty Man". Void Energy is purple-ish energy or space in which nothing can exist. Any matter that comes into contact with Void Energy is broken down to the tiniest particles and ejected, giving the appearance that the matter was erased, although this is not the case, as matter cannot be destroyed or created. The nature of the energy makes it incredibly volatile, and improper control over it can consume large portions of the area around Rainier. As such, when using his powers, he must maintain a constant focus or risk destroying everything around him. This energy is incredibly dangerous for living organisms, as a single touch can erase entire portions of their body. He has several techniques that he can use when using Void Energy. * Empty Orb: Rainier creates a ball of Void Energy and throws it in any direction he wishes, with any matter that comes into contact with it being "erased". He can also keep the ball of energy in his hand, as Rainier himself is immune to the energies effects, and use it to strengthen his punches. * Nothingness Cloak: Rainier creates a wall of Void Energy that protects him from any attacks. This move can also become a domed enclosure or a ring. * Dark Specter: By turning his entire body into Void Energy, Rainier can float through the air and pass through matter thanks to Void Energy properties. He can wrap around any form of matter and completely erase it. * Absorbtion: Rainier can protect himself from attacks by becoming Void Energy, but the energies properties make is so that he will erase any solid attacks that touch him. * Zero Bringer: When not controlled properly, the Void Energy Rainier commands can become volatile to the point of rapidly building and combusting, erasing everything within 1-9 miles, depending on how long Rainier holds the energy in for. This move usually comes about due to Rainier breaking his focus for too long rather than a willful decision. However, Rainier can build the energy and release it all at once, up to the point of him erasing a small island from existence. This is Rainier's deadliest move, and he rarely uses it or allows it to happen. History Rainier was born on Ring Range island, a winter island that was made solely of a ring of mountains with a lush valley deep in the heart of the island. During his childhood, he became a respectable young man by learning from the heads of the village, who were refined and gentlemanly. By the time he was 15, he was respected by many in the village. Rainier was employed at 17 in the mountain mines, operating the machines that the miners used to extract precious ore. One day, a freak snowstorm hit the mountain, and Rainier lost his way. Stranded outside in the cold, he discovered the Zero-Zero Fruit and ate it, having already eaten his last pieces of food. He was rescued by the miners and brought home, but the powers of the Zero-Zero Fruit manifested and he almost destroyed an entire mountain. Not willing to risk the lives of his loved ones, he left on a trading boat and set sail, cementing his destiny as a pirate. Trivia * His design is based on Henry Cooldown from the No More Heroes series. * His favorite food is apples, and his least favorite food is spicy vegetables. * His favorite color is purple, and his second favorite is green.